The present invention relates to a machine operator's panel for numerical control, which is used to select and/or input operation information for numerically controlling a machine tool; and, more particularly, to a machine operator's panel for numerical control, which is enabled to select or set a desired display item from the items displayed in said display.
A numerical control system for numerically controlling a machine tool conducts predetermined numerical control processing on the basis of a numerical control program data or the information input via a machine operator's panel (i.e., operation information).
The information input via the operator's panel (i.e., operation information) includes:
(1) Mode Information for designating a run mode such as an edition, a memory run, a tape run, an MDI run, a jog run or a handle feed run; PA0 (2) Single Block--on/off; PA0 (3) Dry Run--on/off; PA0 (4) Block Delete--on/off; PA0 (5) Machine Lock--on/off; PA0 (6) Feed Hold--on/off; PA0 (7) Zero Return--on/off; PA0 (8) Jog Feed Direction; PA0 (9) Jog Feed Speed and Override; PA0 (10) Handle Axis Selection; and PA0 (11) Handle Feed Magnification.
Conventional machine operator's panels are equipped with a number of switches or buttons for inputting operation information.
Specifically, if the switches or buttons are mounted on the machine's operator's panel so that the amount of operation information is increased, the switches or buttons enabling input of increased information (i.e., the larger number of switches or buttons) not only make operation of the panel difficult but also increase the system size and production cost. If the operation information is different for each machine, then the machine design must take into account the differences, and an expensive decorative laminated sheet conforming to the number and shapes of the aforementioned switches or buttons must be prepared. As a result production cost is still further increased.